All those eyes
by Cloiegirl12
Summary: This is Yaoi, Gay, Homosexual, boy x Boy don't like don't read Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship publicly. Although Naruto doesn't seem to mind people staring it seems all the stares really affect Sasuke. rates T for lemon toward the end


Sasunaru

All those eyes

Sweat rolled down Sasuke's neck everyone's staring at them. Naruto and him of course Sasuke had expected people to stare its not everyday your see two rivals holding hands; or two guys for that matter. Kakashi and Iruka were together but it wasn't a big deal for them. Perhaps it was because they weren't really public about it; or people just got use to the idea.

Naruto seemed to be at complete ease walking through Kohona. How could he not notice the eyes?

Oh no was their palms sweaty? This isn't good he couldn't be nervous he had to act as cool as Naruto seemed.

"Umm… Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go somewhere?" Anywhere would be fine if it was away from so many eyes.

"Want to go to Ichiraku's ramen Shop?"

"Umm…sure" perhaps it would stray some suspicious eyes.

Naruto moved at a quicker pace, probably because it was ramen; or maybe he was moving faster because it would be like a date.

When they arrived at the ramen shop Naruto entered eagerly.

"There's my best costumer." Called Ichuraku

"Hey there we'll have a couple bowls of your best stuff!" Naruto called

"Coming right up"

Naruto still held Sasuke's hand as they sat down on the stools.

"Naruto can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How do you not seem affected by all those eyes watching us?" Sasuke asked trying not to seem affected by them either.

"Oh you mean all the people looking at us?"

"Yeah"

"Oh I don't notice them much anymore."

"Anymore"

"Yes, I've lived with their stares all my life and I got use to it."

"Oh" Sasuke knew Naruto had a troubled childhood but was it really that much?

"Here you go boys" Ichuraku said handing the bowls over with a smile.

"Thanks!" Naruto called joyfully

"Thank you" Sasuke mumbled.

Then Naruto looked at their entwined hands; Sasuke looked as well. Naruto's eating hand was knotted in the love grasp.

Sasuke had the urge to lean over and kiss the blond. But he couldn't, not now at least.

He began to loosen his grip. Naruto seemed less willing to let go but did when Sasuke gave him a reassuring glance.

They ate their ramen Sasuke ended up giving half his ramen to Naruto who gulped it up too quickly.

"Would you like to go some where else Naruto?"

"Sure" Naruto answer happily "uh…where?"

Sasuke grinned something rare to see from him.

"Come on" Sasuke whispered. He turned while grabbing Naruto's wrist starting down the street.

He was moving at a quick pace but slow enough for Naruto to keep up.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they passed building after building.

"You'll see" he said

Soon Naruto found him self being dragged up a fight of stairs and passing many doors.

Finally Sasuke stopped opening one of the door and flinging Naruto inside.

"Wha-!" Naruto cried as he stumbles to keep his balance. Too late Sasuke moved in and grabbed and spun him around. He pulled him close and kisses him with a force too great. They fell back not breaking from the kiss.

Naruto had been waiting for this, waiting for their true kiss. They had accidentally kissed in the academy but not like this; this was real and passionate. Sasuke kissed with a rough passion of desire. He'd been waiting for this too. Naruto wanted it, he wanted him. He moved his arms and legs around and used his legs to press down the black haired boy closer to him.

Sasuke fell on Naruto breaking the unbelievable kiss; but not ending the passion as he kissed down Naruto's neck making the blond curve himself upward.

"Sasuke" Naruto tried to speak but found it difficult "I-I think I love you!" He breathed questioningly.

Sasuke looked at him in an intimidating glare. "You think?" Sasuke questioned his words " I'll make you sure." Then he leaned down unzipping Naruto's jacket and moving his hand up Naruto's shirt. His hand was soothing but fierce. It reached his right nipple and starting fiddling with it.

Naruto closed his eye's his body tensing up it was so embarrassing. Blush was beginning to form on his cheeks he tried to stop it but couldn't. Sasuke's fingers moved to the other one and Naruto slowly began to lose his control.

"S-Sasuke…" He stuttered.

"Yes?" he asked smugly.

"Please…" He breathed.

"Please what?"

Naruto's eyes opened slight looking at his love. "Please let me" he told him.

Sasuke looked down at him confused as his request.

Naruto began to slide his hands to the edge of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke suddenly got the question.

"If you must Naruto" He said as he moved off of him sitting on his knees.

Naruto began to repeat the process that Sasuke had performed on him noticing similar reactions to the touch.

Sasuke kissed him more until they both were tired and laid on the floor next to each other.

"Naruto…I'm glad your mine and I don't care about all those eyes it's worth it."

"All those eyes?"

"It doesn't matter Baka just take it" He said then moved close and kissed him once again.


End file.
